


here, it's warm

by papparadise



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, and eliott is an absolute sap for him anyway, just two soft boys, lucas is a gremlin and a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papparadise/pseuds/papparadise
Summary: So, Eliott is tired, but he can’t get to sleep. And he can’t get to sleep because the cold-footed, grabby-handed, wriggly, giggly gremlin in the bed behind him keeps trying to force its freezing cold toes into the nice warm space between his calves.in which Lucas has cold toes and Eliott warms them up, with an extra dose of soft soft fluff for good measure.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 32
Kudos: 196





	here, it's warm

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest this entire fic is based off a tumblr conversation about the best way to cuddle to avoid hypothermia, so all credit for inspiration goes to those tumblr users.
> 
> and apparently i still can't get over how much i love eliott. so. there you go.

Eliott is tired. Like, bone-dead tired. One of the guys was off sick so he’d been working double shifts at the Video Club all week, as well as trying to finish his latest uni project and begin planning his final dissertation. Plus, the bus broke down, meaning he’d had to walk the last 2 miles home in the rain this evening.

So, Eliott is tired, but he can’t get to sleep. And he can’t get to sleep because the cold-footed, grabby-handed, wriggly, giggly gremlin in the bed behind him keeps trying to force its freezing cold toes into the nice warm space between his calves. 

“Let me in! Let me iiiiiiiin!” Lucas clamours, trying and failing to muffle his giggles in Eliott’s t-shirt covered back. Eliott feels cold toes prodding desperately at the backs of his knees, and squeezes his legs together even tighter, snorting as he feels Lucas grab at his waist. 

“Let...me...in!” Lucas pants through his laughter, punctuating each word with an assault of scrabbling tickles at Eliott’s waist, knocking his knees against the back of Eliott’s thighs. Eliott holds out for as long as possible, writhing breathlessly beneath Lucas’ relentless fingers until the tickling gets too much and he surrenders, helpless laughter exploding from his throat. Immediately he feels Lucas thrust his feet into the warm sandwich of Eliott’s legs, bending his knees so he can still cuddle up to Eliott’s back. Eliott hisses at the sudden icy feeling. 

“Literal ice blocks, Lucas, literal ice blocks. How do your feet even get that cold?!” 

“They’re sensitive to temperature, okay!” Lucas throws an arm over Eliott’s waist in triumph, snuggling into his back. “ And anyway,” he continues, wiggling his toes happily against Eliott’s skin, “just think, if I weren’t here, you’d be far too hot.”

Eliott snorts in disbelief. 

“I would not be -”

“I’m doing you a favour, if you think about it.”

“I would not be too hot.”

“Really, you should be -”

“Don’t say thanking you.”

“- thanking me, for helping you cool down!”

Eliott laughs in spite of himself, pulling Lucas’ arm closer round his chest and leaning back into him. 

“I hate you.” 

“Nah” Lucas replies whilst nuzzling into Eliott, kissing the back of his neck twice. “You love me.”

“Hmph.” Eliott grunts, clamping his legs tight around Lucas’ feet, just to tease. Lucas, like the menace he is, bites his shoulder in retaliation, then settles down behind him.

For a minute or two they’re quiet, and Eliott feels himself begin to drift off despite the unwelcome coldness now nestled between his legs. Suddenly though, Lucas shifts, retracting his feet and sitting up as if he’d had a thought.

“Eliott, I’ve had a thought.” he declares, and Eliott doesn’t need to turn around to know his eyes are shining bright with mischief. He inwardly rolls his own eyes, but can’t quite ignore the surge of fondness that rolls up his chest.

“Congratulations?” he mumbles into the pillow, then rolls onto his back to squint up at Lucas, an arm flopping out to land in his lap. Seemingly without thinking, Lucas lifts it up to press a kiss to Eliott’s knuckles, then continues without missing a beat.

“I’m cold.”

“That’s your thought?” Eliott raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“No - I mean, yes, but not just that. I’m cold, yeah? And you’re warm?” Even in the dark room Eliott can see how Lucas’ face is lit up in thought, beaming down at him. He has a sudden urge to kiss every inch of it, twice over. “Right, so I was thinking about thermodynamics -”

“Of course you were”

“Let me _finish_ \- I was thinking about thermodynamics, and cuddling, and basically, what do you think is the ideal cuddling position for heat transfer?” Lucas finishes, cocking his head at Eliott.

Eliott stares at him.

“What do I think is the ideal cuddling position for heat transfer?” He repeats slowly, holding Lucas’ gaze. 

“Yeah! Like, say I was getting hypothermia, and you had to keep me warm, how would you do it? Cause you have to, you have to make sure there’s maximum body contact for sharing heat, but you also have to protect the head, cause that’s where the most heat escapes, right? So like, scientifically, what’s the best way to cuddle?”

He looks down at Eliott expectantly, face bright and open, waiting for an answer. Eliott blinks, then bursts into laughter, pressing his face against Lucas’ knee, fisting the soft fabric of his pyjama bottoms. _This boy._

“I cannot believe,” he manages, “I cannot believe I’m in bed, with my incredibly hot boyfriend, at 11pm on a friday night, and he’s asking me about fucking _thermodynamics._ ”

Lucas’ look of surprise changes into a wide grin, and he shuffles back down the bed to lie facing Eliott, hooking their legs together and pulling himself close to Eliott’s face. 

“Yeah, and? What if I am? It’s important.” 

Eliott lets his gaze trail over Lucas’ smile, savouring the way his lips pull back over white teeth, eyes creasing happily at the corners. He reaches Lucas’ eyes only to find them tracing over his own face in the same way, and watches the way his eyelashes flutter as his gaze wanders around. When their eyes finally meet, Eliott grins back, moving forward to brush their noses together. 

It’s his favourite time of the week, right now. Tucked up with Lucas, in a warm bed that seems almost too fragile to hold the burning ache in his chest, wrapped in soft blue bed sheets that seem to have been made solely for the purpose of holding Lucas close beneath them. It’s the kind of time where his heart plays tricks on him by falling in love all over again, tumbling and turning in his chest when Lucas does something as delightful, as endearing as nerding out over thermodynamics late at night, and Eliott can’t _help_ but love him, can’t help but be captivated by him. It’s the kind of time when he wonders just how long his heart can carry on before it bursts, before all the carefully stored, cherished moments explode and fall like stardust. 

He draws a finger down Lucas’ cheek, then lets his head fall back a little onto the pillow. 

“Well,” he begins, pretending to think about it. “What are my options?”

“Either chest-to-chest, I think, or spooning, with me as the little one.”

“You are quite little.” Eliott muses, earning himself a slap from Lucas. “Okay, okay, so chest-to-chest or chest-to-back...I mean, surely it’s gotta be spooning, right? That seems logically like the warmest one?” 

Lucas nods seriously, thinking about it.

“Yeah you’d think, right? But I reckon you’d need to keep my chest warm, too, cause that’s where all the vital organs and stuff are? So shouldn’t it be chest-to-chest?”

Eliott looks at the ceiling for a minute, contemplating.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point...but hey, say we were in a snowstorm? Surely spooning is best, so I can protect you from the falling snow - and since I’m bigger I could wrap around you like some kind of - like a banana skin.”

This time it’s Lucas who laughs, hair flopping over the pillow as his head shakes.

“Like a banana skin?”

“Yeah?” Eliott grins sheepishly, “...y’know what I mean?”

Lucas smiles fondly and snuggles into Eliott’s side, worming his way under Eliott’s arm. 

“Yeah,” He concedes, nuzzling Eliott’s chest “Sexy.” 

“Hmm.” Eliott pulls him in closer, dragging his hand back and forth slowly over Lucas’ waist, feeling his eyes beginning to close. And, perhaps he wasn’t quite being truthful earlier when he thought the late night, excitable conversations with Lucas were his favourite part of the week - because in fact, this might just be his favourite part. When the conversation slows and drips like honey, when time loiters sleepily and teeters on the edge of stopping altogether, and he wants nothing more than to loiter with it, floating on the edge of this dulcet moment. When even the darkness of the room seems to mellow in reverence, binding him softly together with the syrupy body of the boy next to him. 

Lucas hums in contentment, then says sleepily, into Eliott’s rib cage, “You still need to protect the chest though, it’s the skin with the largest temperature delta.” 

“And what in fuck,” Eliott breathes out softly, “is a temperature delta?” 

Lucas grunts against his chest, clearly half asleep already. 

“It does the, y’know,” He pauses to yawn, “It does the temperature.”

“...It does the temperature.”

“Yeah. That.”

Eliott smiles sleepily into the mop of Lucas’ hair that brushes against his chin, his hand stilling against Lucas’ waist as he feels his body going soft and pliant with fast-approaching sleep. Quiet steals across the room, settling comfortably around them. Eliott feels his tiredness take over, drowsy limbs weighing heavily into the bed. But, before he falls asleep fully -

“Lucas?”

Lucas gives out a muffled grunt in reply. 

“Try to put your freezer toes between my legs again and I’m kicking you the fuck out of this bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> no, i don't know what a skin temperature delta is either, it was on the tumblr post. don't sue me.
> 
> as always thank you for reading, i love you. every comment you leave increases the size of my heart by 2647%.
> 
> tumblr: @papparadise


End file.
